


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Father!Liam, Father!Zayn, Frottage, Frottage!Kink, Grinding, Grinding!Kink, Innocent Harry, innocent!harry, let me get this straight it's between harry/louis, not harry/louis/liam/zayn, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll say that Harry is 11 and Louis is 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

“No, Lou, you aren’t doing it right!” Harry shouted before putting his hands on his hips with a heavy sigh.

“I don’t want to be a frog, Harry.” Louis protests, slowly standing up from his crouching position on the floor of Harry’s bedroom.

“Well you can’t be a princess because I’m the princess!” Harry declares, pointing to Niall’s pink tiara sitting atop his brown curls. “There’s only one crown, Louis, and it’s mine.”

“It’s Niall’s!” Louis shouts before stomping his foot in frustration. Harry doesn’t even bother to continue their argument; he’s too busy staring at the foot Louis used to stomp.

“Don’t do that, Louis. That’s rude.” Harry says, his expression laughably serious as he stares condescendingly at Louis’ leg. Louis raises his eyebrows before placing his hands back on his hips and stomping his foot again. “Louis!” Louis stares defiantly at Harry as he continues to stomp his foot, over and over again until he’s using both feet to stomp and jump and make noise. “Louis!” Harry shouts, stomping his foot as well in an attempt to get Louis to listen to him. It isn’t long before Harry is stomping and jumping right alongside Louis, the previous argument completely forgotten. Both boys laugh and jump around one another, each boy trying to make more noise than the other.

“Boys!” A voice shouts from downstairs, making both boys freeze mid-jump. “What did I say about making too much noise? Didn’t I tell you both to go to bed an hour ago?” Harry’s father continues before he sighs loudly. It takes another half hour for Liam to get completely fed up with their giggling and playing before he shouts up the stairs again and demands that both boys come down and speak to him. Liam watches with a fond smile as Harry and Louis solemnly trudge down the stairs with their eyes trained on their feet, expecting to be told off for their bad behavior. “How about we build a castle? A castle big enough for both of my favorite princesses?” Harry’s head snaps up first so he can get a proper look at his father.

“Really?” Harry squeaks, his eyes widening as he watches his father nod.

“Really. Now why don’t you boys go out in the backyard while daddy gets the castle?” Liam says, briefly glancing over his shoulder at Zayn, who rolls his eyes before getting up and off the couch so he can get the ‘castle’. Louis and Harry barely stick around to shout an affirmative before they’re racing off down the hall towards the back door.

* * *

“No one should be allowed to be sad or cry!” Harry suggests, throwing his hands up for added effect.

“You can’t help it if people get sad, Harry, that’s a dumb rule.” Louis says, rolling his eyes animatedly.

“No it’s not. Our place will be so happy that no one will have a reason to be sad!” Harry explains with the biggest grin on his face. Louis smiles just as big back at him and nods, and that’s all that Harry needs before he’s firing off a bunch of different rules and ideas for their place. Louis simply watches Harry, he watches how fast the other boy’s mouth moves as he talks and he watches Harry’s dimples as they get softer or deeper with every word. Louis lets his eyes trail down Harry’s body until he gets to the small sliver of skin peeking out from between the hem of Harry’s pajama shirt and the waistband of his bottoms. Louis feels something inside of him shift and all the blood in his body begins to rush down towards his tiny cock, and Louis doesn’t take his eyes off of Harry’s skin as he whimpers quietly. “Louis. Louis?” Louis’ eyes snap up to Harry’s face when the older boy realizes that Harry’s trying to get his attention. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Louis mumbles, even though he definitely knows what’s happening. Louis glances down at his tented pajama pants before he looks back up at Harry, whining quietly. Harry’s eyes slowly lower to Louis’ crotch, widening more and more every second as they take in Louis’ ‘situation’.

“What’s that?” Harry mumbles, immediately moving until he’s sat not two feet away from Louis with his hands hovering over Louis’ dick. “Can I touch?” Harry asks, his voice rushed and his eyes eager. Harry’s always been like this, curious without caution, and Louis has always had to be the one that reins him back in and tells him no, but he can’t, not this time. Louis almost forgets how to open his mouth and make sound come out, but he manages to snap himself out of it.

“Y-Yeah, Haz.” Louis says, his voice soft and his cheeks tinged red with slight embarrassment as Harry shoves his fingers under the waistband of Louis’ bottoms and tugs them down. Louis shivers once his bottom half is completely out in the open, and he feels the urge to cover himself with his hands. It’s not like Louis hasn’t been naked in front of Harry before, Louis has known Harry since his dad brought Harry home when he was 3, but this time it’s different, so obviously different. Harry traces his finger up the length of Louis’ dick after taking a deep breath.

“What happened to your willy, Louis? It’s hard.” Harry asks, briefly glancing up at his brother for a short second before returning his gaze to Louis’ crotch, taking Louis in his hand. Zayn had told Louis all about what was happening, and Louis had the intention of telling Harry what was going on, but there was absolutely no way Louis was going to get clear words out, not with Harry’s perfect little hand wrapped around him. Louis knows that this is wrong, so wrong, but he won’t say no. Harry moves his hand upwards, making Louis shudder and curl in on himself a little bit. Harry gasps and pulls his hand away as if he’d been burned. “Did that hurt? I’m sorry, Louis!” Harry says, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m not hurt.” Louis says, watching as Harry scoots himself farther away from Louis’ body. Louis goes back to staring at Harry’s tiny body before he gets a brilliant idea. Louis had seen it in a dirty film on his father’s computer while he was out, and ever since he’d found it he has wanted to try it. “Harry, you trust me, don’t you?” Louis mumbles, waiting for Harry’s reply.

“Of course I do, Lou.” Harry replies, sitting up straight.

“Then take your kit off?” Louis asks, quick to continue once he notices Harry’s hesitation. “It’ll make me feel better if you do.” Louis says, trying to ignore the growing feeling of guilt swirling in the pit of his stomach. Louis supposes he should feel some sort of remorse for his sinful actions, but he can’t be bothered. Harry pauses for a moment before he begins to shed his clothing, item by item, before he’s sitting in front of Louis completely bare. The night air of London isn’t that cold, but Louis shivers anyways. The older boy kicks off his pajama pants and strips himself of his shirt so he matches the physical exposure of his brother before he forces himself to move and crawl towards the younger boy. “Lay down.” Louis says, his tiny cock twitching with anticipation as Harry complies.

“Mine is hard too, Louis, look.” Harry says, glancing down at himself before he sucks his cherry red bottom lip into his mouth. Sure enough, when Louis looks down, Harry’s dick is up, and Louis notices the way Harry’s hands twitch by his sides. Louis smiles reassuringly at Harry as he climbs atop the other boy, clumsily aligning his limbs as best as he can with the boy beneath him.

“Okay, Haz, this will only work if you move too, okay?” Louis says, waiting until Harry nods an affirmative before he rocks his hips forward, his cock colliding sweetly with the body beneath him. Harry gasps, his hips involuntarily rocking upwards to meet Louis’ movement. Louis’ small arms shake with the effort of holding himself up above Harry, but he makes it work, continuing to rock and grind his hips down on Harry’s. Louis watches as Harry scratches the ground, bites his lip and tilts his head back, and that only makes him grind his hips down harder, faster, only to get more desperate as a strange feeling begins to curl in the pit of his stomach. Harry seems to feel it too; with the way he opens his eyes wide to look up at Louis. Louis is only able to rut against Harry a few more times before Harry gasps and tenses up, a loud choking sound crawling it’s way out of the younger boy’s throat as he comes dry. The sight of Harry, so vulnerable, pushes Louis over the edge with a shout, and Louis’ body shakes as he comes over Harry’s tiny body.

“What are you boys doing out there?” Zayn shouts, his voice echoing across the large backyard. Louis makes quick work of getting the blanket and throwing it over both of their naked bodies before he curls up against Harry’s side. Harry’s movements are much slower, but after a few moments, he’s laying on his side, his legs intertwined with Louis’. The two boys are still out of breath, and their bodies are tingly from their previous orgasms, but they pull the blanket tight around them, all the while smiling brightly at one another.

“Shh, pretend to be asleep!” Harry whispers, his green eyes bright. Harry grins at Louis before he shuts his eyes, tighter than necessary. Louis just watches, and even though they’re both acting like nothing had just happened, like what they did was completely normal for two siblings, Louis knows that everything is different now. Louis doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/53446494433/title-curiosity-killed-the-cat) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
